Dracula
by Kattie Hale
Summary: -Me están tratando de decir que ¿Dracula es real?-Me mostré escéptica.-Tan real como que los Vulturi existen.-Dijo Jasper.-O tan real como que Garret se caso con Kate.- Añadió Alice.-O tan real como que Jacob apesta.-Rosalie no desaprovecho la oportunidad


**¡Pauu! ¡Ya termine de leer el libro, y bueno, esto es lo que resulto!**

* * *

><p>Bella Pov<p>

Edward termino de tocar en el momento justo que se escucharon los pasos de los demás subiendo las escaleras del porsche de la casa.

Esme y Carlisle habían rechazado la invitación de ir a cacería con el resto, razón por la que ahora se preparaban para recibirlos junto a las escaleras, armándose de valor y reuniendo toda su paciencia para escuchar, ahora, en que problemas se habían metido los chicos.

Edward sonreía con anticipación. Esme pareció notarlo pues tomo con suavidad la mano de su esposo. Por mi parte; mas por costumbre que por necesidad, me gire sobre el banquillo para obtener una mejor vista de los recién llegados. Jacob me imito desde el sofá y Nessi simplemente continuo viendo su película.

La puerta fue abierta lentamente por Jasper, que apareció radiante detrás de ella. Al igual que siempre, luego de una cacería, su aspecto de actor de cine se veía amplificado; su cabello miel y rizado regresaba alborotado tal y como lo hubiera preparado un estilista profesional para tal o cual escena, sus ojos compitiendo con el tono de su cabello y sus mejillas y labios un tanto sonrosados, todo gracias a las bondades de la sangre. En conjunto se veía como un humano perfecto anatómicamente, con el cual millones de adolescentes no dudaban en fantasear.

Sonrió de lado al percatarse de la escena que representábamos; todos perfectamente atentos a sus movimientos y aun más a sus anécdotas.

Rosalie apareció detrás de él, obligándolo a abrir la puerta por completo.

-Págale Emmett- Fueron sus palabras luego de escudriñarnos con la mirada.

De reojo vi como Emmett acataba sus ordenes sin rechistar y le pasaba un billete a Jasper, que chasqueo la lengua satisfecho de haber acertado.

-Lo bueno es que mi familia me tiene confianza-Reprocho con sarcasmo, culpándonos por alguna razón de su derrota...

Entro a la casa y fue hacia Esme y Carlisle.

-Madre, Padre.-Nombro con solemnidad al momento en que besaba la mano de ella y estrechaba la mano de él. Se giro a nosotros.- Hermana, Cuñado.- Repitió los mismos gestos y siguió con Jacob y Nessie.- Sobrina, Chucho.- Beso la manita de Nessie y desordeno el cabello de Jake ante su mirada de molestia.

Rosalie soltó una risita aun en la entrada junto a Jasper y Alice que miraban el comportamiento de Emmett con una ceja alzada pero con una sonrisa.

Emmett se dejo caer en el sillón de una plaza y me sorprendió que el mueble no cediera ante su peso. El grandulón se limito a soltar un enorme suspiro, como si estuviera realmente agotado por tan extenuante actividad física.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Agggh, pésima película.- Se quejo al ver a Dracula en la pantalla.

-¿Acaso esperan una invitación para poder pasar?- Jacob uso tan tonta superstición para burlarse de los que seguian en la entrada.

-No me sorprende que un perro como tu crea en estupideces como esas.- Amedrento Rosalie mirándolo con desdén.

Si Jasper lucia como un actor de cine Rosalie le hacía competencia en el negocio. Sus ojos brillaban, su cabello caía sedoso por su espalda y sus mejillas coloreadas de un tono perfecto.

-Niños.- Rogó Esme.

Jasper sonrió con ironía y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Alice lo interrumpió con un codazo en las costillas. El se limito a observarla divertido.

Rosalie entro y se recargo sobre el respaldo del sofá en el que Emmett yacía tendido, viendo la película con burla. Alice se fue a sentar junto a Nessie y comenzó a chiquearla en tanto Jasper cerraba la puerta y se iba a sentar en el sofá que continuaba vacio.

-¿Que tal les fue?- Pregunto Carlisle con tranquilidad en busca de una confesión.

-Pumas, osos, alces, nada nuevo.- Contesto Rosalie sin dejar de verse las uñas.

-Olvidaste el halcón.- Añadió Emmett sin apenas mover los labios. Su ceño ahora se mostraba fruncido ante las imágenes del conde.

-Y un halcón - concedió con monotonía.

Esme y yo nos extrañamos por la caza de tan bello animal, ya que no era de ninguna utilidad matarlo por un sorbo de sangre, pues era lo único que se le podía exprimir.

-Simple diversión.- Aclaro Jasper al vernos nuestros rostros.

Edward soltó una risita, seguramente por ver la historia completa en la mente de algunos de los cuatro.

-¿Què clase de diversión?- pregunte yo, intercalando mi mirada de Edward al resto.

-¿De qué iba la apuesta?- Insistió Carlisle negándose a creer que los chicos al salir solos no habían causado ninguna clase de problema.

Jasper tomo una pose despreocupada sobre el sofá. Alice lo miro embelesada por un segundo antes de darse por servida de tan buena imagen y recordar que había más gente en la sala.

-Probar quien lo atrapaba primero.-Me contesto.- Y mostrarle a Emmett que estarían a espera de noticias sobre sus travesuras.- Le contesto a Carlisle.

Esperamos una queja por parte de Emmett; ya que a él le molestaba que Jasper se refiriese a él como un chiquillo y Jasper disfrutaba haciéndolo, sin embargo, nunca llego, pues Emmett seguía con su análisis en la película.

-No creo que sea del agrado del Conde tus suposiciones- Comento Edward mirando con seriedad y diversión a su hermano.

-¡Bah!, Dracula me la p...

-¡Emmett!- Grite.

-¡Perdón!- Exclamo Emmett con las manos en alto.

Jacob le descubrió los oídos a Nessie. Jasper miraba la escena con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios y los demás mirábamos con regaño a Emmett, incluida Rosalie que le dio un zape.

-Debes aprender a respetar.- Le espeto molesta.

-Y ahí vas a defenderlo como siempre.-Dramatizo Emmett con molestia.

-¿De qué hablan?-Me entrometí, ya que no entendía sobre quien alegaban.

-Emmett siempre ha estado celoso de Dracula.- aclaro Edward a mis espaldas.

Reí sin poder evitarlo.

-Emmett tu eres mucho mejor que una simple leyenda.- apenas termine de hablar todos nos miraban a mí y a Edward a intervalos, algunos con gracia y otros más con sorpresa. Jacob y Nessie eran los únicos que se encontraban desentendidos al igual que yo.

-¿No le has hablado del conde?- Se extraño Rosalie.

-El conde, el conde...-mascullo Emmett con molestia.

-No lo creí necesario.-Fue la respuesta de Edward.

-Yo si lo creo necesario.- Opino Alice por todos.

-Me están tratando de decir que ¿Dracula es real?- Me mostré escéptica.

-Tan real como que los Vulturi existen.-Dijo Jasper.

-O tan real como que Garret se caso con Kate.- Añadió Alice.

-O tan real como que Jacob apesta.- Rosalie no desaprovecho la oportunidad.

Me limite a observar a Edward con reproche.

-El conde Dracula vive en su castillo que se encuentra en Transilvania y el pertenece a otra raza de vampiros, de los más antiguos y que acatan a todas las leyendas y supersticiones que existen, o al menos a su mayoría.- Fue su respuesta y yo lo mire con enojo. ¿Esperaba que me conformara con eso? ¿Acaso no me conocía?

-¿A qué leyendas te refieres?- Insistí al ver que no me decía mas.

-Dientes de ajo.- Dijo Alice.

-Dormir en un ataúd.- Añadió Rosalie.

-Crucifijos y agua bendita.- Comento Carlisle.

- Estacas en el corazón. - Menciono Jasper.

Nessie se mostraba emocionada por que una de sus películas favoritas tomara vida. Jake y o seguíamos reacios a creer en todo lo que estaban diciendo.

-¿Existen distintas razas de vampiros?- pregunto Jacob.

-En realidad son las distintas evoluciones.- Explico Edward. Si le contestaba a Jacob pero a mí no. Perfecto.- Bram Stocker muestra el origen, con su historia sobre Dracula, Anne Rice describe la siguiente etapa.

Me quede estupefacta mirándolo con la boca abierta.

Nessie miraba con más emoción que nunca su película al saber que era real. Por el contrario, Jacob lo miraba con repugnancia; la verdad era que yo lo apoyaba, no entendía como Rosalie era capaz de defenderlo y porque a Edward le infundía respeto.

-No es lo que estas pensando Jacob.-Intervino Edward.- La ficción no es la realidad.

-¡Me acabas de decir que nuestra historia está basada en las historias de escritores de fantasía! - Repuse comenzando a impacientarme.

Edward suspiro frustrado.

- Esto es lo que quería evitar.- se apretó el puente de la nariz.

-En algún momento debía de averiguarlo.- Opino Rosalie.

- El Conde Dracula existe, pero no es como lo describe Bram Stocker, eso es solo producto de una diversión por parte del mismo conde.- Explico Carlisle para Jake y para mí. Al ver que seguíamos sin entender continuo.- El Conde es un Vampiro culto y razonable que está a favor de la humanidad. Entiende nuestra dieta y la respeta aunque se niega a seguirla. Sus compañeras son semejantes a él.- Al momento que dijo eso las tres vampiresas aparecieron en la pantalla sonriendo coquetamente y mostrando sus colmillos.- Al conde le pareció divertido escribir una novela sobre sí mismo y de esa manera contribuir a la inmortalización de nuestra historia, especialmente la suya, ya que no quedan muchos vampiros de su época y capacidades.

-Hizo una parodia macabra de sí mismo y sus novias.- Lo simplifico Emmett con desdén.

-¿Anne Rice?- Pregunto Jacob.

-Lista creyó que era divertido imitar al conde y el también hizo llegar su manuscrito a una escritora.- Esta vez fue Edward el que contesto.- Obviamente solo los vampiros saben cuales personajes de estas historias son reales.

-Lista hizo su biografía mas apegada a la realidad.- Menciono Alice.- Solo la primer parte es de su autoría.

-Claudia.- Murmure con dolor, pensando en mi propia Nessie.

-Los antiguos niños inmortales.- Anuncio Carlisle.- Aro es lo que buscaba hacer al estudiarlos en Volterra.

-El primer registro que se tiene de ellos.- Esme también se compadecía de la pequeña.

-¿Siguen existiendo? Me refiero a: Lista, Antonio, Louis.- Pregunte con curiosidad y un poco de desconfianza. Lista no era el mejor vampiro de todos.

-Si, continúan vagando por el mundo.- Me sorprendió que fuera Jasper quien me contestara.- Actualmente residen en Ámsterdam.

-El conde rara vez sale de Transilvania.- Comento Rosalie.

-Me saca de mis casillas que hables de él.- Emmett sonaba molesto pero la veía con devoción y dulzura. Él no podía enojarse con ella.

-Si no fueras tan posesivo.- Espeto ella con sarcasmo pero pasando su mano por su cabello con ternura.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Rosalie solo era dulce y tierna con Emmett y algunas veces con Nessie. Y solo en contadas ocasiones bajaba su guardia con Esme y Jasper.

-Emmett esta celoso de Dracula por Rosalie.- Reflexione en voz alta esperando que alguien me diera la razón o lo contrario.

-¿De qué más podría estar celoso?- Se extraño Emmett, mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

-El conde siente una enorme fascinación por Rosalie.- Dijo Alice con fingida admiración.

-fascinación por su físico hablando específicamente.- Mascullo Emmett.

-No veo de que mas podría fascinarse.- Murmuro Jacob buscando revancha.

Logro dos pares de miradas furicas. Fue la de Emmett en particular la que lo hizo mantener de mala gana la boca cerrada el resto de la tarde.

-El conde le propuso a Rose ser algo más que solo su huésped.- Menciono Jasper, regresándonos al tema anterior.

-¿Lo han ido a visitar?- Me sorprendí.

-Es un viejo conocido de Carlisle.- Me contesto Esme.- Rosalie estaba aburrida de la monotonía y decidió acompañarnos en una visita de cortesía.

-Emmett prefirió quedarse con Edward.- Reprocho Rosalie.- Si hubieras ido conmigo nos habríamos tenido ningún problema.

-Te pudiste haber negado.-Le contradijo.

-¡Lo hice!- Rosalie se paro derecha y lo encaro, pues hasta ahorita habían estado de espaldas.

-Siempre es tema de discusión entre ellos.- susurro Edward solo para mi.- Fue su primera pelea seria y a mi parecer lo sigue siendo.

-No fuiste lo suficientemente clara, de otra manera "Dracula" no insistiría tanto en que fueras a su castillo.- Emmett la imito y se puso de pie también.

Jacob susurro en el oído de Nessie y se la llevo al jardín. Se lo agradecí internamente, era muy pequeña para escuchar peleas maritales.

-Lo hace porque disfruta de mi compañía y porque sabe como cortejar a una chica. -

Rosalie sabia como hacer caer a un chico, así que luego de picarle el orgullo dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación a paso humano y con la barbilla en alto.

Emmett abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de su aparente error y salió detrás de Rosalie en busca de su redención.

Jasper con su sonrisa aligero el ambiente.

-Rose disfruta haciendo esto.- Rio de lado.

-Siempre es el mismo resultado.- Alice se puso de pie.-Rosalie indignada y Emmett pidiendo perdon. -Desaparecio por la puerta de la cocina.

-Creí que era pelea seria.-le dije a Edward.

-El argumento lo es pero Rosalie manipula la situación a su conveniencia.- Contesto.

-¿Crees que algún día debamos publicar nuestra historia?

-Un éxito rotundo.-Dijo para luego echarse a reír.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews?<strong>


End file.
